This invention is directed to popular hand-held stapling guns, especially the common squeeze lever-to-handle types to drive the staples.
Particular problems arise when this same stapling operation is employed to affix flexible, loose, linear entities to suitable interior or exterior surfaces. One problem is caused by the linear entity imparting an unstable variation to the normal perpendicular relation of the stapling gun to the flat surface to which the linear entity is being stapled.
This rather constant problem is too frequently worsened by the stapling gun's precipitous unloading of the staple driving spring energy, the input from the operator's squeezing hand. The resulting recoil at that moment may cause the staple ejecting front area of the stapling gun to suddenly slip some-what sideways. In untold numbers, one leg or the other of the resulting misplaced staple has seriously damaged the linear entity.
A prominent scenerio of these negative events has been incurred stapling interior single-cable telephone lines in existing houses' attics or crawl spaces. Another, and with an enormously higher incidence, is in stapling exterior multi-wire Christmas miniature or the larger light-bulb strings. The damage probabilities to the wires increase dramatically when the operator, male or female, of necessity, staples from a ladder and/or in less than ideal weather.
When the electric function is energized and a weakened or severed conductor is then apparent, the only options are either total replacement or a very difficult linear repair.